garfielf_is_unbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Garfielf Is Unbreakable (Series)
"An idea born from an obsession of JoJo, and a dead meme." '' "''Combined to form an Osn-Going series that you never saw coming!!" -Beautiful Duwang, Author of Garfielf Is Unbreakable About Garfielf Is Unbreakable is an on-going Web series hosted by Beautiful Duwang on youtube. Released on March 19th, 2017, what was originally supposed to be a one off joke, has since evolved into something a full fledged series with a dedicated cult following. Starring main protagonist, Higashikata Garfielf and his cast of friends. Including but not limited to Hirose Nermal, Nijimura Jokuyasu, Charlie Cool, Joseph Pastar, and many more. They search for a serial killer lurking in there quiet, hometown of Morioh. Along the way, they form alliances with various other characters, ranging from one of Chris Chan's ocs, to world jumping alternative reflections of our heros. There's a bit of something for everyone from all walks of earth. To date, there are 41 episodes, each running an average run time of 2 to 5 minutes per episode. With many more to come~ Story Garfielf Is Unbreakable is about a group of high schoolers and there adventures around the quiet and strange town of Morioh. Upon learning about a rising death count disguised as missing persons cases. Garfielf, Nermal, and Jon take it upon themselves to get to the bottom of these murders and bring the perp to justice. Together they form the Duwang Gang, and enlist the help of various allies. Garfielf being motivated by a past connection to the murderer, vows to do whatever it takes to bring him down. And bring peace to not only his town, but for himself. Our story starts with Garfielf and Jon stopping at Tony Macaronie's restaurant for some food. While Jon is initially against the idea, inquiring that they have a murderer to catch. He soon gives in and orders himself a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. Garfielf asks for Tony's Cheesy Toes special, which is a deep dish lasagna with extra cheese. Tony angerly rejects his request, on grounds that he's caused him and his dog trouble before. So as a result he refuses to take any of his orders. Garfielf sarcastically apologizes, saying "That if his dog had got him his food faster, and stopped sucking onTony's cheesy dick" that things would of been different. Tony enraged by Garfielf's comment, states that he won't let him get away with mocking him. He summons forth his stand: Tony Mcfuckface Megee (Canon name is Green Thumb). Garfielf brings out his stand Crazy Lasaga in defense. Jon displeased with finding a decapitated hand down his pants, and now a fight breaking out in the restaurant threatens to kill himself in protest. This does not phase Garfielf, instead yells at Jon to go commit an hero somewhere else. Tony being sure of himself proclaims that Garfielf's Crazy Lasaga is no match for his Tony McDick Cheese. Garfielf 'breaks out into hysterical laughter, as he questions whether or not Tony knows what's really going on around him. Tony quickly retorts that he won't allow Garfielf to pull a deus ex out of his ass again, and take the win. Little did Tony know, Garfielf wanted him to think that. He then uses Joseph Pastar's famous "Next you'll say" trick on Tony. He falls flawlessly into Garfielf's trap and his legs and body get's converted into Lasaga. With no way to defend himself, or run. He is now at the mercy of Crazy Lasaga's Punch Barrage. Shocked at being defeated twice, claiming that he was supposed to be the strongest in the universe. Garfielf closes the episode with his now famous '"Great toe Dah say. Coy Soup Ah" quote. And the rest is history. Trivia * Garfielf Is Unbreakable was launched on March 19th, 2017. It was never intended for it to expand past a single video. But thanks to various comments pushing for an episode 2, the series has since continued. * Garfielf Is Unbreakable 2 aired on April 1st, 2017. The Canon title for episode 2 is "April Fools" * Despite popular opinion, the original GiU and its preceding episodes were not made using MS Paint. Instead a combination of Gimp and OpenCanvas 6 is employed. * The author's birth date is May 5th, 1991 * The canon title for episode 1 is "Tony Macaroni" * Most of the characters shown in GiU are inspired by various people that the author has met in real life Nermal is inspired by a friend who had an incredible yu gi oh card collection, and loved video games Jon is inspired by one of the author's best friends that he met in the 7th grade, and went to High School with. * Higashikata Garfielf's birthdate is 5/5/83 Hirose Nermal's is 7/1/84 Nijimura Jokuyasu's (Jon) is 12/18/83 * You can find Beautiful Duwang @ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8rhGTzbDwcb3oXymTeDLkQ Category:Characters